1. Field of the Invention
This invention is in the field of extending the length of beds of trucks and other vehicles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
British Patent No. 1,085,670 to Cronk Feb. 3, 1914--teaches a foldable carrier to be secured to the end of a vehicle in which a platform is hingedly folded down for use and up for nonuse. Straps are used to secure items stored on the platform and to secure a cover over the items to protect them from the elements. The platform apparatus is generally secured to the axle of the vehicle and has spring supports to absorb energy from the bumpy ride of the vehicle.
British Patent No. 1,280,761 to Dobbs Oct. 8, 1918--teaches an add-on carrier for luggage which is to be secured to the back end of any automobile. In its stored position the carrier is relatively flat and stored in an upright position behind the car. The bottom platform support is hinged to the mounting apparatus and can be pulled down and the back end of the carrier is hingedly secured to the bottom platform and can then be raised into position. The side panels are pivoted into place forming a box-like carrier.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,214,575 to Cercownay Sep. 16 1940--teaches an extender to a pickup truck in which an extension of the bed slides out over the opened tailgate and beyond the extension of the tailgate of the truck. A slidable support for this extension moves outwardly under this extension from the bumper and supports the extension.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,132,781 to Poczatek May. 12 1964--teaches a collapsible carrier to be positioned overlie the back bed area of a station wagon. The carrier can be supported by rollers or the like in order to permit ease in sliding the carrier toward the rear of the station wagon for ease in loading and unloading. Moreover, the rear upwardly extending wall of the carrier can be lowered to overlie the tailgate of the station wagon to protect the tailgate while loading and unloading.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,023,850 to Tillery May. 17 1977--teaches an extender for the tailgate of the pickup truck. Basically, an extension is mounted to the top of the tailgate and hinged arms support it to the side walls of the bed. This structure can be readily seen in the FIGS.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,824,158 to Peters Apr. 25 1989--teaches a carrier tray that is slidable from within the bed of the pickup truck outwardly. A support bracket is mounted to the bottom of the bed of the pickup truck in which the bracket carries the carrier tray. Once the carrier tray is inserted into the support bracket, it can be slid into storage position within the bed of the truck and can be slid into storage position within the bed of the truck and can be slid outwardly from the bed with the tailgate in a downward position. The tray can be locked in intermediate positions with the tray extending outwardly from the bed of the truck. The support bracket provides vertical support to the tray with the tray in an extended outward position. With the tray in position overlying the bed of the truck, it provides protection to the bed floor.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,090,335 to Russell Feb. 25 1992--teaches a sliding extension of the bed of the pickup truck. In which the extension in its extended position is supported at one end by the bed and at the other end with legs to the ground. This extender is not for carrying any loads with the vehicle in operation but is a portable work table.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,441,324 to Gold Aug. 15 1995--teaches an extender for a van. The open rear doors act as side walls and fold down sections from each door act as a floor extender. There is no rear wall.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,501,500 to Cannon Mar. 26 1996--teaches for an extender plate to be stored on a pickup truck and then when needed extended outwardly out of the back end of the truck bed. The extender plate in the extended position is supported by a bumper extension structure. There are no rear or side walls to the extender.